Full House Stephanies Gone
by Bernadette Avenue
Summary: Stephanie wants to go over to a freinds house, but her dad won't let her, so she leaves.


Claire Tworek

Claire Tworek

English 8

Full House

"Were home!" the three tanner girls yell as they walk in the door. Jesse, in the kitchen, grabs them a snack and they settle down at the table to talk about their days. All three girls say that nothing really happened, its just school, and Jesse did nothing all that exciting either. When all of them are finished with their snacks, Stephanie and DJ go up to their room to work on their homework as Michelle goes outside to play. Steph comes back downstairs a few minutes later to ask Jesse if she can go hang out with a friend right as Danny walks in the door.

"Daddy!" exclaims Stephanie, "can I please go over to my friend's house today?"

As Danny walks around the table to give his daughter a hug, he says "No! You did not clean your room, and you left your plates and the table this morning!"

"But dad," Stephanie complains

"No buts! Danny sternly returns, and Stephanie stomps up to her room and slams the door.

"Dinner!" Jesse yells up the stairs as D.J. and Michelle bound down to greet him.

"Hey, where's Stephanie?" Joey asks.

"I don't know" says Michelle, "she's been locked in her room all evening"

Exchanging worried glances, the three men of the house, Danny Joey , and Jesse, get up from their seats and run to her room. After knocking on Stephanie's door and yelling at her to come out for at least five minutes, Jesse runs off into his room and comes back with a small metal gadget in his hand.

"Hold on, I'll pick the lock." He says.

As the door slides open, they all take a glance around the room and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that the room holds nobody and the window is wide open.

Where could she have gone is the question running through everybody's heads. Taking turns calling everyone that Stephanie has ever talked to, so far, the guys have found no one that has heard from her, or who might know where she is, Now almost 7 o'clock at night, its getting a bit chilly outside and everyone is starting to worry about Stephanie's health. Running away just isn't something she would do. Danny finally decides that he's going to go out in his car and look for her.

As Danny is cruising along down a street where Stephanie usually takes the dog on a walk or hangs out with her friends, he keeps on thinking he sees someone with the same blonde sun streaked hair as her or the same sweatshirt that she had on, but it's never her. When he still can't find Stephanie after almost an hour of searching, he decides to go to the police to see if they might be able to help him out. When he gets there, there's no line at all, in fact there's no officer there either. So he takes a seat and gets prepared to wait. It takes about ten minutes for a burly man wearing the traditional police outfit to walk out and ask him what he needs. Standing up, Danny explains how Stephanie left and they don't know where she is and all of the information they know, which really isn't much of anything, but maybe it could help. When the cop finally gets a word in, he tells Danny that he really can't do anything besides wait and see. If she's not back in 48 hours, then they can file a missing persons report. Until then, he promises he will tell the officers to keep their eyes open for her. Discouraged, Danny decides to go home and see what Jesse and Joey know or if she had shown up there.

Everyone runs outside when they hear the car approaching, but when they notice that Danny is alone they sulk back inside.

"No news?" asks Jesse.

"No news." Replies Danny. "I went to the police, and they can't do anything o help either, but they are keeping their eyes open. I don't know why she would run off like this, or where se would go;" he continues as his voice cracks and he sits down on the couch ready to cry.

Just then, the door slowly creaks open, and standing in the dim light from the porch, is Stephanie, shivering and tired.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I left, I'll never do it again, I promise" whispers Stephanie. "I love you guys" she says, a little louder this time."

"You don't know how worried about you we were!" exclaims Joey. "Don't you dare do that to us ever again!"

"And you are going to have some major consequences for this" contributes Jesse. "But right now I just want to hug you and make sure you're alright."

After everyone's sure that they are all ok, they al go to bed assured with the fact that they are snuggled warmly beneath their covers. In the morning, after breakfast, Stephanie and Danny sat down to talk.

Steph starts explaining "I was just upset, and didn't know what to do and wanted to make you mad, so I decided I would leave and see if you even noticed. I never even left the yard; I was just sitting in the bushes by the house all night freezing, listening to everyone talk. But when I heard how upset everyone seemed, i started to feel really guilty and finally got myself to come back inside."

When Stephanie was finished telling her story, Danny hugged her, and then gave her her consequences. She wasn't allowed to talk on the phone or hang out with friends for two weeks, and if she didn't follow them, she would get more time added on. Neither of them liked it, but they both new it was necessary so they accepted it and went on living.


End file.
